


sederhananya, kita ini sementara

by rotisalieri



Series: ask me politely and i may do it [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mention of sex, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisalieri/pseuds/rotisalieri
Summary: Di antara jadwal wisuda dan garis mati hubungannya dan Cu yang semakin dekat, Arjunaberpikir
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Arjuna | Archer
Series: ask me politely and i may do it [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/738441
Kudos: 3





	sederhananya, kita ini sementara

**Author's Note:**

> Fate/Grand Order adalah milik Type-Moon dan Delight Works  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapum dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Prompt: 25. We are never going to have happy ending  
> Buat Bang Iko

"Saya akan kembali ke India bulan depan."

"Oh, udah waktunya balik jadi tuan muda lagi? Oke."

Kamu mengucapkan itu tanpa beban, tanpa dosa, tanpa kebencian maupun rasa kecewa. Seakan yang dikomentari hanya cuaca pagi, bukan pacarmu yang akan meninggalkan kamu selamanya.

Saya tahu kamu akan bertingkah begitu. Kamu sudah sering menegaskan kalau hubungan kita ini sementara, kita tidak serius, kita akan putus setelah lulus.

Yang terakhir itu sebenarnya saya yang bilang. Di bawah bintang-bintang ketika kita mengemudi tak tahu arah, menaklukan jalan antar negara bagian dengan mobil sewaan. Kamu lelah dan pikiran saya mengembara kemana-mana. Jam di tangan saya menunjukan pukul sebelas dan kita belum menemukan _rest area_ , jadi kamu memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di tepi jalan.

Sepi sekali waktu itu, saya rasa saya bisa mendengar dag-dig-dug detak jantungmu yang teratur berdetak.

Kita biasa menghabiskan waktu dalam sepi. Saya bukan orang yang cerewet dan kamu bicara secukupnya saja. Gestur adalah bagaimana kita berkomunikasi. Cukup sulit memang, tapi itu menantang dan tebakan kita biasanya benar. Kita mempelajari satu sama lain, perlahan namun pasti kita sampai di titik tengah toleransi dua pribadi.

Banyak yang kaget kalau kita pacaran. Katanya kita bumi dan langit. Kamu berandalan dan saya mahasiswa teladan. Kamu banyak menggerutu. Mulutmu bau rokok dan alkohol, kok bisa pacaran dengan Arjuna yang anak kesayangan para dosen?

Saya mengedikkan bahu, dengan senyum kecil terpulas di wajah. Kamu buang muka dan menolak untuk menjawab.

Kita sepakat kalau jawabannya hanya satu:

Itu terjadi begitu saja.

Kita beda jurusan tapi satu fakultas, kadang berbagi kelas dan dosen. Kita berpapasan sekali-dua kali-berkali kali, lalu kita berjingkat bersama-sama, mata kita awas selagi berdansa, menarik satu sama lain ke dalam orbit, berlomba siapa membakar lebih dahulu.

Bibirmu pecah-pecah, itu yang terlintas di pikiran saya ketika kita berciuman. Mulutmu juga bau rokok, jijik, bisa kunyah permen mint dulu, tidak?

Waktu saya bilang ke kakak saya, Karna, bahwa saya punya pacar, dia mengerjap; lalu bertanya, "Cu? Cu Chulainn?"

Saya terkejut begitu tahu kalian sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Dan kamu sempat kerja paruh waktu jadi asisten di toko bunganya.

Karna adalah orang terakhir yang bisa menghakimi saya, dan bukannya dia orang yang seperti itu, tapi saya tetap bersiap akan kemungkinan terburuknya.

Dia orang baik, kakak saya. Kadang terlalu baik sampai menyebalkan.

Kami memang saudara tapi tidak seayah, dia anak dari pernikahan pertama ibu saya yang gagal. Ketika mereka bercerai, ayahnya memboyong dia ke Amerika. Dan sepuluh tahun kemudian saya lahir. Kami juga baru bertatap muka ketika saya kuliah disini dan menumpang di rumahnya. Dia memperlakukan saya dengan sangat baik untuk ukuran orang asing.

Waktu saya pelan-pelan bilang ke dia kalau saya ingin tinggal dengan kamu, dia tidak pikir panjang untuk setuju.

"Bukannya saya tidak suka tinggal dengan adik saya, Arjuna. Tapi kalau kamu sudah cinta, maka saya bisa bilang apa?"

Dia berkata lagi.

"Tapi jangan bawa semua pakaian dan barangmu. Tinggalkan sebagiannya di rumah ini, sebagai antisipasi kalau Ibunda datang berkunjung."

Ibu saya. Kamu tahu soal ibu saya, kan?

Dia perempuan yang hebat dan kuat, sangat cerdas dan elegan. Saya sangat menyayangi dan menghormati beliau, meskipun beliau sudah memutuskan jalan hidup saya sebelum saya lahir.

Saya pernah cerita dulu, waktu kita mabuk entah kapan. Kalau tidak salah untuk merayakan ujian akhir yang sudah selesai? Atau apa ya? Ah, saya lupa. Pokoknya saya punya tunangan. Namanya Drupadi, kami sudah saling kenal dari kecil dan saya suka dia, dia keren sekali di mata saya. Saya senang akan memiliki dia sebagai istri.

Kamu tahu dia ada, kamu tahu saya punya cincin dengan ukiran namanya di dalam koper abu-abu di rumah Karna, dan kamu tetap merengkuh dan mencium saya seakan kita kekal abadi.

"Tolol, mana ada kekal abadi, kita cuma manusia biasa."

Ah, ya. Kita adalah manusia biasa, dengan tulang dan daging dan kulit. Begitu fana dan rapuh, bertolak belakang dengan gelora, hasrat, dan gengsi yang menggebu-gebu.

Kita sementara,

cinta kita juga.

Maka dari itu, ketika kamu, dengan bibirmu yang pecah-pecah itu menciumi sekujur tubuh saya, membisikkan kata-kata yang bisa jadi adalah doa, dan mencintai saya begitu erat air mata saya sampai berguguran--

\--saya menangkupkan wajah kamu, dan melihat lurus-lurus ke dalam matamu.

"Kita tidak akan punya akhir bahagia," saya berkata, lirih. Air mata saya jatuh lagi.

Dahimu berkerut, kamu menatap saya seakan saya menumbuhkan dua kepala.

"Gue gak butuh akhir bahagia," ujarmu. "Yang gue butuhkan adalah kita, sekarang. Apa yang terjadi besok bukan urusan gue. Biarin gue hidup sepenuhnya sekarang." Dan kamu mencium saya lagi, sampai saya lupa tentang pedihnya kata sementara.

Kamu menerima fakta kalau cinta kita ada batasan waktunya. Bahwa setelah empat tahun saya akan terbang pulang ke belahan dunia lain dan takkan pernah bersua lagi. Kamu, yang sering terlibat perkelahian dan dipanggil sekuriti kampus. Kamu, yang menato muka supaya terlihat keren. Kamu, yang kuat menahan likuor dan hanya terkalahkan oleh Medb. Kamu, yang tetap mencintai saya sepenuh hati meski kita hanya sementara.

Ah, Cu. Saya juga cinta sekali padamu.

"Kopi lo udah dingin tuh." Kata-katamu membuyarkan lamunan saya.

Saya mengerjap. "Oh, thanks."

Kamu menatap saya aneh, mungkin dalam kepalamu kamu sedang menerka-nerka ada apa dengan saya.

Saya tidak apa-apa, Cu. Saya hanya sedikit jatuh cinta.

"Hei." Saya memulai. Kamu ber'hmm' tanda mendengarkan sementara mulutmu penuh dengan sandwich.

"Bagaimana kalau kita roadtrip sekali lagi? Sebelum upacara kelulusan?" Kamu, saya, mobil sewaan dan kotak pendingin berisi bir dan es batu yang waktu itu kita salah-gunakan.

Kebersamaan kita memang sementara, tapi memori selamanya. Saya ingin satu lagi kamar di otak saya berisikan kamu.

Kamu menelan makanan di mulutmu.

"Kalau kita kena tilang polisi karena public sex, lo yang bayar bail-nya."

Saya hanya tertawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, i really enjoy writing this  
> Hope i can give Arjuna and Cu's characterization justice owo
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Review atau kritik dan saran akan selalu dinanti ^^


End file.
